This invention relates to a novel process for making oxoles. More particularly, this invention relates to the oxidation of alkenes and/or alkadienes to oxoles in the presence of an antimony oxide catalyst.
Oxole compounds react readily with oxygen under oxidative conditions to produce ring cleavage and the formation of polymers. Accordingly, the production of oxole compounds by the oxidation of hydrocarbons has generally been avoided. However, it has been discovered that oxole compounds can be produced by the oxidation of hydrocarbons in the presence of certain specific catalysts without substantial conversion of oxole compounds to undesirable products. In this regard, oxides of Co-Mo-P (U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,476), Fe-P (U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,389), V-P plus at least one of Fe, Co, Ni and Mo (U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,763), V-P-Mo (U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,312), Mo-Zn and at least one of Ni, Fe and Co (U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,055), Mo-Bi (U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,225) and Mn-Group VI metal (U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,396) have been used to catalyze this process. Each of these prior art catalysts appear to be disadvantageous for various different reasons. In particular, the use of these prior art catalysts result in low yields, low selectivity and low productivity. Thus, the search for additional catalysts suitable for this